The New MaraudersThe Hogwarts Transfers
by ILoveHarryPotter4Lyfe
Summary: The 6th year begins bringing along new faces, new love triangles, and new way confusing information that could change people's lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

Transfers

Pairings: RonXHermione GeorgeXOC HarryXOCXSeamus OCXMalfoyXOC NevilleXOC

Summary: There is a new group of exchanged students at Hogwarts, a group of girls that call themselves "The New Marauders" and bring a lot of excitement to the new year at Hogwarts.

Chapter One: Meeting Padfoot

Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting around in a bedroom at Twelve Grimmuald Place, otherwise known as headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix.

They had just gotten their Hogwarts letters. Harry had been named Quidditch captain for the house team and they were all quite pleased with their O.W.L. results. Harry was also glad that he had gotten into all the classes that he would need to take to become an auror.

They heard a loud crack and were greeted by Ron's older brothers Fred and George-- mischevous twin boys who had left Hogwarts the previous year and were currently running a joke shop in Diagon Alley. "'Ello." They greeted.

"Hey Fred. Hey George. Sell anything today?" Ron asked.

"Are you nuts?" Fred asked, "With all the Hogwarts students going school shopping, it's hard _not_ to sell anything. You guys should stop in tomorrow when Mum takes you to get your books."

"Yeah, all right." Harry shrugged.

"You should stock up on Skiving Snackboxes and Weasley's Wildfire WHiz-bangs. THey might come in handy this year. Besides, we need someone to carry out our work, although I'm sure our favorite customer will be happy to do it. You can meet her tomorrow. She buys stuff every day." George explained.

"Honsetly, who would buy such a large amount of that rubbish joke nonsence the two of you sell?" Hermione asked, clearly disghusted by what they were suggesting. "And why would anyone want to vandilise Hogwarts?"

"Well, If we get another DaDA teacher like Umbridge..." Ron trailed off.

"I get your point, but really, do you honstly think Dumbledore would hire a dreadful teacher like that? The only reason Umbridge was there at all was because the Ministry sent her, and it's not like Professor Dumbledore could do anything to stand up against the Ministry of Magic last year with Fudge thinking he wanted to take over." Hermione explained.

"Whatever... anyway, you two should go down and see Mum. You know she goes nutters when you get home late. I think Percy is down there though. She's been trying to make up with him, though I don't see why. I mean, he didn't trust Harry. Our entire family is real close to Harry and he knows Harry isn't bad, yet he still doesn't trust him, the selfish prat." Ron muttered.

"That's Perce for you Ron, big-headded and pompous, but we still gotta live with him, he's a Weasley." George said.

"And what a pity that is." Fred sighed. There was another loud crack and the twins were gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day they all flooed to Diagon Alley and got their books and such. After they finished they decided to stop in to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. As they got up to the door, a crowd of students piled out of the store. They went in.

Fred was at the front counter and George and Lee Jordan were restocking shelves. Lee sighed and collapsed when he was sure they were all gone. "We were mobbed." He groaned.

The bell on the door rang. "Not more..." Moaned Lee.

"Hey Lee." said a girl's voice. Lee sat up, "Oh, Hey!"

"Hi Fred, George. How are you?" the girl asked. Harry looked at her. She was pretty. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and her facial features were soft and farmiliar. George grinned.

"Well if it isn't our favorite customer."

"Actually, she's the only one we really like at all." Fred whispered to Ron.

"Oh, Fred, George, this must be your brother Ron, right?" the girl said looking at Ron. He knodded. "Then you must be Hermione, and you're Harry." she concluded.

"Yes. Hello." Hermione smiled.

"Hey. I'm Samantha. I stop by and mess with these three a lot. This shop is the best place on Diagon Alley if you ask me. I'm stocking up. I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year. Sixth year. I was homeschooled before for security reasons. The only people who really know who I am already are members of the OotP. Dumbledore didn't want me publicised for safety issues."

"Ah, our young friend stepping out into the world and taking a risk-- shounds like fun, doesn't it George? We're getting so old... do you think we'll still be taking risks when we're older?" Fred asked.

"Well I don't see why not. Sirius was taking risks until the end." said George. Hermione smacked his arm.

"Don't use that name, George. You know we're not supposed to talk about him. It's Snuffles, okay?"

"Don't call him snuffles. It makes him sound so girly..." Samantha complained.

"Call him Padfoot then, I don't care!" Hermione hissed, "But we need to be considerate of Harry, if we do talk about him at all, it may not be as painful if you don't hear his name. This was a great loss for him, you can't just go around throwing him into your every day scentences."

"Why would you call him Padfoot? He wasn't a Marauder, was he?" George asked.

"Of coarse he was, you idiot." Ron said. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Sirius was Padfoot 'cause his animagus was a dog and dogs have padded feet."

"Yes, and Remus Lupin is Moony because he turns into a werewold on the night of a full moon." Hermione added.

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, and right now he's working for Voldemort. He's a rat and his tail looks like a fat little worm." said Harry.

"And Prongs was James Potter, he was a stag and his name stood for his antlers, or 'Prongs'." Samantha finished.

The trio looked at her.

"How d'you know?" asked Ron.

"My dad told me." Sam shrugged.

The bell on the door rang again. A cold voice began to speak.

"What is this piece of garbage? I can't believe the Weasleys actually opened a shop on Diagon Alley, I bet you they didn't even pay for the place themselves. But I guess you helped them out a bit, eh, Potter?" everyone turned around.

"Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"The one and only." Malfoy smirked.

"DRACO! I haven't seen you in AGES!" Everyone stared as Samantha ran up and hugged Malfoy.

"Samantha...? What the bloody hell are you doing here with the Weasles, Potter, and that Mud-blood?"

"Shut up, Draco. The Weasley twins rock. This place is ten times better than Zonko's. Fred and George are absolute geniouses, how can you dare to insult them?"

"They're muggle lovers, they're poor, they're Weasleys..."

"Um, Draco, dearest, HELLO! They're your third cousins, they're cool, they're funny, and if their shop keeps getting buisness like this, they'll be rich in no time. Who cares if they're muggle-lovers? There's nothing wrong with most muggles. Other than the fact that they can't do magic, their personalities are just like those of a magic folk. You sound just like your father, you know, and look where _he_ ended up."

"Yeah yeah... so what're you doing here? Finally coming to Hogwarts to join me as the Slytherin princess?"

"Only one out of three, Draco. There are two problems in that statement. One, Yes, I'm coming to Hogwarts. Two, No, I'm not going to be the Slytherin princess because WE'RE NOT DATING ANYMORE! Thirdly, No, I'm planning on being a Gryffindor like my dad."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Pfft, and you talk about _my_ dad. See where yours is now, don't you? Or have you not gotten that memo?"

"Um, Draco, dearest, _my_ father wasn't a low-life Death Eater scum. Yours is. Not to mention a snobbish git, a pompous sleeze-bag and an overall pain in the arse."

"...Okay, you got me there, But you really _should_ be a Slytherin. What would people say about _me_, the Slytherin Prince, being best friends with a.. a... _Gryffindor_?" Malfoy asked.

"Hm, I suppose... and just what would your best friend say about you ignoring her just because she is a Gryffindor, hm? Especially with all the things I know about you... can you say, 'Blackmail'?"

"Heh, just tell his fan club and Malfoy is a gonner. Where would he be without Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini?" Fred asked from where he was sitting on the counter.

"Speaking of Malfoy's fan club, where are they?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Like I care," Malfoy scoffed, "Goyle and Crabbe are probably off stuffing their faces and Pansy is probably looking for me, and Blaise is probably just following Pansy."

"Alright then, why don't you just go find your little girlfriend and leave us all alone?" Hermione asked irritably.

"She is NOT my girlfriend anymore." Malfoy growled angrily. "She's too clingy and she won't leave me the bloody hell alone. Besides, I've fancied Samantha since I was seven." he smirked.

"Y'Know Malfoy, as much as we just love to hear about your troublesome love-life, we'd like it a lot better if you'd just leave." Harry mumbled.

"Whatever... see you muggle-lovers at school." He smiled a fake-smile and his voice was dripping with a sick fake-sweetness that reminded them far too much or Umbridge. "Bye love." he called sincerely to Samantha as the bell rang again and Malfoy was gone.

"Great, now there's Malfoy scum ALL OVER the store!" George moaned.

Ignoring him, Ron turned to Sam. "What kind of blackmail do you have on Malfoy?"  
"Hm... let's see... I've known him since I was four, so I definately have ammo. I witnessed his first flying lesson, his first attempt at a spell, his first seeker practice after his first year since he was so determined to beat Harry in the following year... I had a sleep-over party with my closest friends and I told Draco he couldn't come since he wasn't a girl so he dressed up as a girl so he could get in. That was humerous... I have pictures."

"Brilliant..." said Ron in awe.

"And that," said Lee, "is why she's our favorite customer."

"Aw, thank you Lee. By the way, George, It's four thirty, I think Jess is in Flourish and Botts right now if you want to go see her."

"Thanks! Hey Fred, mind if I split?"

Fred sighed, "Go ahead, Valentine."

George rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, anyway, thanks. See you lot later." The bell rang on the door once again and George was gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters mentioned in this story except Samantha, I own a few more characters (ex. Jessica) who will come into the story later on. Read and Review!

This Story is dedicated to my friends Jessica Dawn and Jamie and of coarse, Mr. Sigmon, the best teacher in the world.


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts Meeting Moony Wo...

Chapter Two: The Reunion and The Journey to Hogwarts-- Meeting Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs

Minutes after George had departed, the bell on the door rung again. Remus Lupin ran in panting and sweaty. He stopped and caught his breath.

"All of you, come quick. We need to get to Headquarters now. Fred, does this place have a fireplace?" Fred knodded and asked Lee to watch the shop until closing time then lock it up at the end of the day. He led them to the fireplace in the back room and they all flooed to GP.

They heard a crash as soon as they arrived and immediately Mrs. Black began wailing from upstairs about blood-traitors and such. A voice yelled up to her from the next room.

"MOTHER! SHUT UP YOU SENILE OLD FOOL!" The voice was farmiliar, and used in that context it was unmistakable. Harry's eyes grew wide. He ran into the next room. Everyone followed him.

"SIRIUS!" He ran up and gave his Godfather a hug.

"PADFOOT!" Samantha ran up and hugged him as well, the impact was almost enough to knock the man over.

"Nice to see you guys too, but Harry, I think there's someone more importaint for you to say Hello to." Sirius pointed across the room to where Lily and James Potter stood watching their son with a smile.

"Oh Remus, you weren't kidding when you said he looks like James." Lily said breathlessly.

"Yeah, but I've got your eyes." Harry said. His smile was so big and bright his whole face was starting to hurt, but he didn't care. He went up and hugged his parents. It was a lovely sight. Molly Weasley, who had come in the room just after they did, was wiping a tear from her eye.

Samantha was still hugging Sirius.

"Uh, Samantha, you can let go now." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh hell no! You'll disappear again! It's already happened twice. Now, are you going to tell us all how you're alive of does it have to wait another sixteen years?"

There was a crack and George appeared.

"Hello all. I went back to the shop but Lee said you guys all came here so... Oh, Hey Sirius. Hey, how come you didn't tell us you were a Marauder? Fred and I owe you guys so much for that map... It's the secret to our sucess. Nicked it from Filch's office first year." he grinned. "We gave it to Harry though since by our fifth year, his needs were greater than ours... wait a minute... You're supposed to be dead, mate!"

"Thank you, George, we were just getting to that." Sirius sighed.

"Okay, So, Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, that veil led to a portkey which took him to where James and Lily had been hiding from Voldemort for the past sixteen years since Voldemort thought them dead. This morning Sirius contacted me and we got together and caught up on some things. Now they're here and most of the Death-Eaters are temporarily in Azkaban so they're good to go, plus Sirius was lifted of his charges since eveyone thinks he's dead. Any questions?" Remus asked.

"I have one." Samantha said. "Hey Dad, how's it feel to finally be a free man again?" she grinned to Sirius.

"Ah... It feels good." he grinned.

"Wait... Dad? Bloody hell Sirius, why the hell didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I already told you, only the Order knew about me for safety reasons. I was being homeschooled by my Godfather Remus then for a short time I went to Salem and met a few of my friends, who might actually come to Hogwarts as well this year, like Jessica."

"Yeah, and do you think I'd just have her sent to Hogwarts while I was in Azkaban and such? No... she'd get riddiculed for being the daughter of a convicted murderer, and I'm sure Snape would take out his anger towards me on her," Sirius added.

"Aw Dad, Snape isn't gonna do anything to me. I'm best friends with Jessica."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"She's Snape's daughter. No one knows that though, and you guys aren't supposed to, but yeah..."

"Dear Merlin, my brother is dating a Snape..." Ron whispered.

"Isn't that... interesting." Molly Weasley cleared her throat.

George just shrugged. "Like I care. The only thing that bugs me is that she's still in school for another two years so we have to spend about ten months communicating through writing and trips home for the holidays."

"Hey Sirius, Why didn't you tell us you were a Marauder? You never answered my dear brother earlier.

"I figured you knew. We told Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their third year, I thought you'd figure it out by now." Sirius shrugged.

"You guys are our inspiration. Everything we know about causing trouble came from you, and we would have never gotten away with anything if it weren't for that map of yours..."

"Yeah, the twins were the top troublemakers at Hogwarts, but they're not in school anymore. They left last year after telling Peeves to give Umbridge hell." Harry told his parents. James laughed.

"Peeves... dear Merlin he was annoying." James laughed.

"Oh yes, and he just loves making up songs about Harry. 'Oh Potter you Rotter', there's one." Ron grinned.

"Yeah well... me and my friends from my old school called ourselves 'The New Marauders'." Samantha said. "I'm Padfoot, Jamie is Prongs, Jess is Moony and Dawn is Wormtail. Harry would have been a better Wormtail, but Jamie's name is close to James so we figured she'd just have to do."

"It's getting late. You guys should get to bed, school starts tomorrow." Lily said.

"Okay Mum. 'Night." smiled Harry. He hugged his parents and everyone went upstairs. Samantha hugges Sirius and Remus and started up the stairs, then stopped.

"Wait, Dad, where am I going to sleep?" Sirius looked at her.

"Just sleep with Harry for tonight." he shrugged.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam got upstairs and headded to Harry's room. He was putting on his pajama shirt.

"Oops, sorry to barge in Harry, but we're roommates for tonight." she said.

"It's okay." Harry blushed. "You want the bed? I can sleep on the floor." Harry said.

"Nah, that's okay. It's a big bed, we can share. Just turn around so I can change, okay?" Harry knodded and turned to face the wall.

"Okay, I'm done." said Sam a minute later. Harry turned back around. They got onto the bed and neither were tired to they decided to talk for a while.

"So, Samantha, tell me about yourself." Harry said.

"What about me?" Samantha asked. "I'm an Animagus and I take the form of a black dog, only it's not as big as my dad's. I'm a Parslemouth, don't know where that came from, but it's there. I LOVE Quidditch. I'm gifted in Defence Against the Dark Arts, or so says Remus. I'm a regular customer at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and my best friends are Fred, George, Lee, Jessica, Jamie, Dawn, and Draco.

I was raised by Remus for most of my life and occasionally I stay with Tonks. Sometimes I go visit Jessica and useually when I'm there Snape gives me small Potions lessions. What about you?"

"Well... I live with my muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin on Privet Drive in Surrey, I also love Quidditch and I hold the position of Seeker and team captain on the Gryffindor house team at school. I've been seeking for five years. I want to be an auror and my best friends are Ron and Hermione and I guess Neville and Seamus. Ron was my first real friend. We didn't like Hermione at first. We found her very annoying and a bit... off. She seemed a bit mental.

Sirius is the only person that's ever really been like a parental figure in my life up until now.

It's weird, y'know? Thinking someone's dead one minute and hugging them the next as if you were returning from school for Christmas... I wonder what the Dursleys will say. They'll probably be furious. My parents never were their favorite people, but at least they don't have to worry about me anymore, eh?

I just can't wait to find out what it's like to have real parents for once in my life. I might actually come home for the holidays this year, I've never done that before. I'm usually at school, maybe the burrow with the Weasleys, but never home. I consider Hogwarts my home to be truthful. i wonder where we'll live, y'know, me and my parents? You'll probably live here with Sirius... maybe we can live here too. Dad would like to live with his best friend I'd bet. I think our old house was destroyed the night Voldemort went looking for my parents. The thing is... I can remember my mother screaming. I can remember hearing her trying to save my life. I saw her come out of Voldemort's wand... I saw my dad too. I just wonder how I can remember them dying and such if they're alive...? Oh well, it doesn't matter. We can do a veritaserum test on them tomorrow to make sure they're my real parents. I'm sure Snape has some and I think he's coming for a bit tomorrow morning. From here he'll apparate to Hogwarts.

I wonder how I'm supposed to act around them, my parents... I've never really had parents before that I can really remember, as I've probably said about six times, but... I don't know what they expect of me and I'm afraid they'll think I'm a fool 'cause I do something stupid or fall on my face and end up doing something I'll regret..."

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll be fine. I went thirteen years without a father and my mother died when Dad got put into Azkaban since she couldn't stand to like without Dad, so I never really had parents until he went into hiding after you saved him in your third year, and talking to him is so natural for me. You adjusted to having a Godfather, it's pretty much the same.

Since when Dad was in Azkaban, I knew he was still alive and I did nothing but look forward to him being released and able to come home, and I worked all my life on a way to proove him innocent, then he and Remus came to get me from Tonks' after your third year and told me about little Peter Pettigrew and I knew that all I had to do was catch the rat and my dad would be free. I wanted to catch Peter. Wanted to make my daddy proud of me... then before I knew it he was gone again. I thought it was for good, but as he once told me, 'The Marauders will continue to live on through hundreds of generations to come and will still be thriving when the end has come. When time is finished, the Marauders will still be there standing proudly and living on in memory and spirit.'"

Harry blinked. "Sirius said _that_?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"Yep. I stared at him like that too. I thought he was possessed to say that or something, but then he said, 'Except for that Wormtail, he can die and burn in hell for eternity for all I care, the damn bastard deserves it. Betraying Lily and James and framing me like that... he's worse than Snivellus.' and I knew he wasn't going mental. And when I figured he'd get killed fighting in the war against Voldie, Remus came up to me and said, 'The ones we love never truely leave us'.'"

Harry laughed. "I got that one third year. My friends were at Hogsmeade and I was at school talking to him and we were discussing my mum and dad."

"Yeah... hey, it's getting late. We don't want to miss the train tomorrow-- oh wait, you've already done that, haven't you Harry?" Sam grinned.

"Ha ha. Yeah... that was when me and Ron couldn't get through the barrier and we got stuck in King's Cross so we took Mr. Weasley's car and drove to Hogwarts. We were spotted by muggles and we crashed into the Whomping Willow. That tree was planted the year Remus went to Hogwarts so he could go under the tree and transform once a month on the night of the full moon and then when our dads became animagi they'd go down there with them and mess around. The house under there led to Hogsmeade so they'd start going around Hogsmeade at night.

Do you have permission to go there?"

"Yeah. Dad signed it and gave it to Dumbledore and either he still has it or he gave it to McGonagall who might have it or maybe the caretaker has it. I dunno."

"Who, Filch? He's weird. He hates the students at Hogwarts since he's a squib and can't do magic himself. He's been trying for years to get Dumbledore to let him beat the students. Umbridge gave him permission... of coarse she also made me carve lines into my hand at detention."

"Ouch... that sounds really painful..." Samantha flinched.

"Yeah... I found out Filch is a squib in my second year. I was in his office 'cause I was in trouble and Nearly-headless Nick got Peeves the Poltergeist to distract Filch. While he was gone, I found his QuikSpell phamphlet on his desk and he found out I saw it, but he was so distracted by Peeves that I got away from his office without any punishment at all." Harry said proundly. Samantha yawned.

"Goodnight, Harry." she said.

"'Night."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, Sirius went in to wake them up. He opened the door and grinned to himself. Through the coarse of the night, the two had managed to get in a bit of a... position. Sam's head was on Harry's shoulder and her arm was draped across his torso while his rested loosely around her waist and his head on top of hers. They looked so peaceful Sirius didn't want to wake them up... BUT they had to get up for school so he did it anyway.

Sirius transformed into a dog and proceeded to jump onto the bed and start hopping around like an over-excited puppy. He carefully climped up to the head of the bed and licked their faces until they got up.

"Ugh, Daddy! Cut it out! I'm up! I'm up!" Sam moaned.

"Blech," spat Harry, pulling a piece of dog hair out of his mouth as he reached for his glasses. "Padfoot stop it! I'm awake, happy? Oh c'mon Sirius, get off!" he complained.

Sirius hopped down and became a man again. "C'mon you two, untangle yourselves and get ready to go. Ron and Hermione are already downstairs, packed, and eaten already... we'llm _they've_ eaten they haven't _been_ eaten." Sirius explained, trying to be careful with his words.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius wanted so badly to be able to take Harry and his friends to King's Cross, but he couldn't risk having any Death-Eaters see him. They actually did a veritaserum test on James, Lily, and Sirius that morning to make sure they weren't Death-Eaters spying on the Order.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Molly packed them all up and they were off to King's Cross.

They walked through the station to the barrier betweens platforms nine and ten that led to platform nine and three-quarters.

"Okay Ron, you first dear. I can't believe you're the oldest Weasley left at Hogwarts now... You've only just started..." Molly trailed off. Ron shook his head with a sigh and disappeared through the barrier. Hermione went next, then Ginny.

When Ginny left, Mrs. Weasley began talking about how she only had two more kids at Hogwarts then they'd all have jobs, get married, and have kids.

Harry and Samantha went through at the same time, and Mrs. Weasley after them. Mrs. Weasley brought Samantha's trolley since it would be easier to go through with Harry if she didn't have it.

Samantha was wide-eyed and Harry watched in amusement as she marveled at the Hogwarts Express, thinking about how cute she looked... he was snapped out of his daze when she grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the train.

"C'mon Harry. Let's go get a compartment before they're all full." she said.

"Have a good first term, dears." Molly called after them as she watched them climb onto the train.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called over the noise of the crowd.

Harry and Samantha found a compartment that was totally empty, and were soon joined by Ron and Hermione.

"So, we talked to Sirius this morning. How did you two sleep?" Hermione teased.

"Pretty good, thanks. I'm sure you would have slept a lot better if you were in a room with Ron over there though, wouldn't you?" Sam teased back. Ron arched an eyebrow at Herms as her face began to grow red.

The compartment door opened and someone flung their arms around Sam's neck. "Sammay!" She yelled.

"Dawnish! What are you doing here?" Sam asked with a grin.

"We all transferred. Me Jamie and Jess. Jess is trying to pry Jamie away from some guy that she won't stop staring at. We transferred 'cause like... we were all sitting at Jess' house and like... Snape came in with this dude with the long hair and the glasses and stuffs, and we talked to Dumbleydore and stuffs so like yeah, we're good. Oy, who are these peoples?" She asked, referring to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Oh, that's Fred and George's little brother Ron. That's Hermione Granger, and that's Harry Potter."

Dawn looked at Harry for a second and cocked her head to the side. She opened her mouth to say something, and Harry thought she would talk about his scar or Voldemort or something, but very simple she said, "You're sexy." then she turned to Ron and said, "So are you." Harry looked at her like she was mad, but Ron just kinda looked up and avoided her eyes until the compartment door swung open again.

Two girls came in. One was tall with dyed red hair and purple eyes. She had a very Snape-like look on her face, so Harry figured she must be Jessica.

The other girl was pretty short with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her arms were crossed and she leaned against the door frame in a very Malfoy-ish mannor.

"Hey Sammy." Jessica said.

"Hey Jess. So, d'you think you'll be able to manage being away at school without George?" she grinned.

Jess sighed dramatically, "I suppose... I'll be writing to him though and I'll be going to stay at Grimmuald Place for Christmas... I wont be away from him the _intire_ time." she pointed out. "Oh yeah, Jamie ran into that Malfoy guy. We had to drag her away from him, or _I_ did. Dawn over there ditched me!"

"Sorry!" Dawn shrugged apologetically. Harry got a good look at Dawn. She had bright green eyes and her hair was brown with blonde at the top. She was a medium height and wore a blue dog collar around her neck. So did Jamie, only hers was red. Jessica had a green one, and Sam pulled out a black one and clipped it on.

Harry was confused, but he really didn't want to ask. Hermione was sitting at the window, Ron was next to her, Jess sat next to him and Jamie next to Jessica. Harry sat against the window on his side of the compartment, Sam next to him and Dawn next to Samantha.

"So what if I was staring at Malfoy? I like his hair..."

"Ugh, well it's not suprising, now is it? You like _every_ boy Jamie. you must admit, you're not very picky." Jess pointed out. She turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm Jessica. You must be Ron and Hermione. Fred and George talk about you guys a lot. You're Harry Potter, I know." She said to Harry.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't mind Dawn. She's a little out of it." Jamie said. Dawn and Jamie were American, obviously, due to their accents.

The compartment door opened again to reveal a blonde haired Slytherin boy, two over-sized gorilla-like boys, a tall skinny boy and a short pug-faced girl.

"Hey Draco." Samantha said calmly.

"Samantha, Samantha's friends, Mud-blood, Weasley, Potter." Draco greeted coldly.

"I take it that's your fan club then, eh? Not very big now, is it? You can take Jamie. She'll be willing to join."

"HEY!" Jamie kicked Sam.

"Ow..."

"You're sexy. Can I poke your eyes?" Dawn asked Malfoy. He had a weird expression on his face.

"What? No, you can't poke.. my eyes..." he said, taking a step away from her. " he turned to Samantha, "So love, how've you been since yesterday?"

"Good, actually. I spent a lot of the day with my dad and his best friends, then I got to be Harry's roommate for the night." she said.

"Spent the day with...? I thought your dad was dead!"

"Nope. And if you tell any of those damn Death-Eaters I swear I'll kill you, Draco. Same with you lot back there." She called to his posse.

The pug-faced girl was glaring at her.

"Oh yes, this is Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise."

"Draco, let's go baby..." the girl urged him.

"Pansy, let go of my arm for the last bloody time I swear I'll hurt you."

"Well Draco, I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties as the Slytherin prince. I'll be seeing you." She said, standing to give him a hug. He hugged her back .

"Ha ha, I'll be seeing you then. Bye love." Pandy glared at her again as she followed Draco out.

She sat back down and Dawn put her head on her shoulder. "So what's up?" she asked.

"Not much. Oh yeah, My dad, Lily, and James are all alive. We saw them last night. That's what I was just talking to Draco about."

"No way!" cried Jess. "I thought Sirius disappeared behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"Portkey." Ron shrugged.

Jess looked over at him for the first time really.

"Jess, stop starin' at Ron, you're dating his brother." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Aw..." Jess fake-pouted.

"Don't mind Jess." Jamie whispered over to Ron. "She has a thing for red-heads."

"Yeah, but Ron is like... property of Hermione, pretty much. Everyone knows they like each other but they're too thick to admit it, but it's not really my problem if they're dense, now is it?" Sam shrugged.

"They argue like an old married couple." Harry agreed. "It's annoying as hell, but it definately shows something there." he smiled.

"What're you talking about? Hermione's got '_Vicky_'." Ron spat the name like it was a nasty, deadly poison.

"Yeah yeah, just like half the school knows that Luna Lovegood likes you, what's your point?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tsk tsk, denial." Dawn shook her head in disappointment at Ron and Hermione.

"You just love to tease us, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"It's fun." Sam admitted with a grin.

"Yeah, like pulling Sammy's hair..." Jess grinned evilly. Immediately Sam's hands covered her head.

"Don't you DARE touch my head, Moony." she warned.

"Moony...?" Ron asked. "Why're _you_ Moony? Are you a werewold?"

"No," Jess admitted with a shrug, "but my animagi form is a wolf so we figured it was easier to do it that way than to go and get bitten by the original Moony. Then Dawn is a mouse, so she's Wormtail. Jamie is Prongs but she can't transform into anything yet..."

"And I told Harry my form last night." Sam said. "I'm a black dog, but smaller than Dad. I'm more like a puppy..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn fell asleep on Sam's shoulder and Sam fell asleep on Harry. Jamie fell asleep on Jess but Jess pushed her off and she his her head against the wall of the compartment. Hermione fell asleep on Ron and they decided to talk a bit since none of them were really tired, well, Harry was just a little from being up talking all night and Sirius' rude awakening that morning... but no matter.

"Is it just me, or did it get really quiet all of a sudden?" Ron asked. They shrugged, Harry did so carefully though, as to not wake Sam or Dawn, who were both leaning on him in a way.

"So Jess, tell us a bit about you, Dawn, and Jamie." Ron asked.

"_Well_, Dawn and Jamie went to Salem Institute, then they moved here and met Sammy and I. Dawn, incase you didn't notice is a bit odd. She likes to bite and poke people, she enjoys licking things, she finds most people to be sexy, she'll hug complete strangers, and she has a highly unhealthy obsession with eyes. She'll eat just about anything, including paper, cardboard... stuff like that.

Jamie is just... Jamie. She's a bit preppy for our tastes, but we'll survive. She _adores_ boys. She and Sammy skateboard... some weird muggle sport they do a lot in America. There's this flat board on wheels and you stand on it and it moves and you can do tricks and such... Me, I like books. I like green. We all love Quidditch, save for Jamie. She's not into the sport so much as the guys playing the sport. I adore the Cannons.

We all four went to the World Cup two years ago. Sam and Dawn were _this close _to taking home a Leprechan. Sam loves anything to do with Ireland, since she went to school for some short amount of time there for her third year I think. She loves Leprechans, shamrocks, Irish bands, the Irish Quidditch team, Irish accents, Irish EVERYTHING! Dawn, she just wanted it so she could chase it around, squeeze it, and poke it. You'll all get hugs from Sam and Dawn by the end of the year. They're both very loving. It's in their nature.

I wonder which houses we'll be in... We read about them over the summer, plus Dad told me a bunch about them.

Dawn seems to be pretty sure she'll be a Hufflepuff, I think I might be Ravenclaw, Jamie wants to be a Slytherin because of Malfoy and Sammy is no doubt a Gryffindor, but I'd hate to all be in diffrent houses.

We'd all like to be Gryffindors, like the original Marauders. We're trying to be just like them. We just need a guy to post as Lily, which will probably end up being Draco or something, then our enemy, representing my dad will either be Pansy Parkinson or Cho Chang. Sam wants to choose between the two of them."

"Harry fancied Cho last year." Ron said.

"I know. That's why Samantha hates her so much." she grinned.

"What're you getting at...?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Jess just shook her head as the little witch with the food trolley went by. "You know what I mean, Harry. Just think about it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
